


It was almost Pretty

by LocalCrypitdCasseroo (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ??? - Freeform, America has Issues, Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drug Use, Not Beta Read, Other, Stoner!America, This was meant to be crack i dunno what happened, i havent seen many eps of hetaila so this is a little off, im already in love with it tho, oh yeah i like hetalia now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LocalCrypitdCasseroo
Summary: Almost





	It was almost Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> First work for this fandom!! I happy to share it here!!! Sorry any spelling mistakes I wrote this late at night

He took a drag of his joint

And for a moment he felt pure unfiltered bliss

Smoking weed was something America had been doing since the 60s 

He loved the giggly giddy feeling he’d felt every time he took it

Sometimes life was very stressful for him

Especially when everyone either hated you or treated you like a child

Or both

Sometimes you just need to get away from it all

He takes another drag and watches the smoke swirl around

It’s almost pretty

Almost.


End file.
